Charmeleon
/ |dexcekalos=084 |evofrom=Charmander |evointo=Charizard |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |type=Fire |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=41.9 lbs. |metweight=19.0 kg |ability=Blaze |dw=Solar Power |color=Red |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Dragon |body=06 |evo= }} Charmeleon (Japanese: リザード Rizaado) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is the evolved form of Charmander. Biology Physiology Charmeleon is a small, bipedal, dinosaur-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Charmander. Charmeleon differs from Charmander in that it has a much darker red skin color, a larger body structure, claws, and a horn-like protrusion on the back of its head, similar to that of an ornithopod's. Its claws are razor sharp and its tail is very strong. Behavior Charmeleon is more aggressive than Charmander. It is believed to have a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. It is a very ruthless, pitiless and zealous fighter often using its claws. However, it will relax once it has won. Because of this trainers need to be cautious if they find one in the wild. Although it is rare to find Charmeleon in the wild. If they chose a Charmander as their starter Pokémon then they may not need to be as cautious, but one needs to be firm with them. Its love of battle makes it a good choice for trainers who wish to participate in Gym Battles, although it has been used in Pokémon Contests as well. Despite this fearsome reputation Charmeleon is very loyal to its trainer provided that one treats it right. Habitat Charmeleon, along with Charmander and Charizard, can be found in hot, rocky mountainous areas. Natural Abilities Charmeleon, like its other evolutionary forms, can naturally breathe fire. Its powers though, are much greater than Charmander's, but not as great as Charizard's. Evolution Charmeleon evolves from Charmander starting at level 16, and evolves into Charizard starting at level 36. Game info Locations |redblue = Evolve Charmander |rbrarity = None |yellow = Evolve Charmander |yrarity = None |goldsilver = Trade |gsrarity = None |crystal = Trade |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Trade |rsrarity = None |emerald = Trade |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Charmander |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Pal Park |dprarity = None |platinum = Pal Park |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Charmander |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Poké Transfer, Dream World |bwrarity = None |xy = Evolve Charmander |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the temperature to unbearably high levels. |yellow=Tough fights could excite this Pokémon. When excited, it may blow out bluish-white flames. |gold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |silver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |crystal=If it becomes agitated during battle, it spouts intense flames, incinerating its surroundings. |ruby=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |sapphire=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |emerald=Without pity, its sharp claws destroy foes. If it encounters a strong enemy, it becomes agitated, and the flame on its tail flares with a bluish white color. |firered=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |leafgreen=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. |diamond=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |pearl=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |platinum=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |heartgold=It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins. |soulsilver=It has a barbaric nature. In battle, it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws. |black=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |black 2=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |white 2=In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars. |x=It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws. |y=When it swings its burning tail, it elevates the air temperature to unbearably high levels. |or=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color. |as=Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |[[Smokescreen]]|—|100|20|Normal||Smart|3|0}} |[[Rage]]|20|100|20|Normal||Cool|3|0}} |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 005 front.png |yspr = Y 005 front.png |grnspr = GR 005 front.png |Iback = Charmeleon Back I.png |gldspr = G 005 front.png |gldsprs = Charmeleon Gld Shiny.png |slvspr = S 005 front.png |slvsprs = Charmeleon Slv Shiny.png |cryspr = C 005 front.gif |crysprs = Charmeleon C Shiny.gif |IIback = |IIbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny II.png |rbysapspr = RS 005 front.png |rbysapsprs = Charmeleon RS Shiny.png |emeraldspr = E 005 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Charmeleon E Shiny.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 005 front.png |frlgsprs = Charmeleon FRLG Shiny.png |IIIback = Charmeleon Back III.png |IIIbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny III.png |dpspr = DP 005 front.png |dpsprs = Charmeleon DPPt Shiny.png |ptspr = DP 005 front.png |ptsprs = Charmeleon DPPt Shiny.png |hgssspr = HGSS 005 front.png |hgsssprs = Charmeleon HGSS Shiny.png |IVback = Charmeleon Back IV.png |IVbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr = Charmeleon BW.gif |bwsprs = |Vback = Charmeleon BW Back.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Charmeleon XY.gif |xysprs = Charmeleon Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Charmeleon Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Charmeleon Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Ash Ketchum owned a Charmeleon early on in his travels. His Charmeleon had evolved from a Charmander that Ash had befriended. Unlike the obedient Charmander, Charmeleon was rebellious and never listened to Ash's commands, even attacking him sometimes. It only spent three episodes as a Charmeleon, The March of the Exeggutor Squad, The Problem with Paras, and Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Since it evolved from a Charmander into a Charmeleon in The March of the Exeggutor Squad, the first episode it had been featured in, and from Charmeleon into a Charizard in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon, the third episode it had been featured, it had been only Charmeleon for one entire episode, The Problem with Paras. Ritchie's Charmeleon is seen in A Parent Trapped!, A Promise is a Promise, Oaknapped, and Celebi And Joy!. In the Pokémon movie Celebi: Voice of the Forest, it is revealed that Professor Oak had a Charmeleon as a kid. *Zippo *Mateo's Charmeleon *Professor Oak's Charmeleon *Jimmy's Charmeleon *Trevor's Charmeleon Gallery 005Charmeleon_OS_anime.png 005Charmeleon_OS_anime_2.png 005Charmeleon_AG_anime.png 005Charmeleon_Dream.png 005Charmeleon_Pokemon_Stadium.png Trivia Names in other languages *Japanese:' リザード (Rizādo in Romaji) means lizard. *English:'' Charmeleon's English name comes from combining the words char (burn) and chameleon. *''French:'' "Reptincel" comes form the combination of the words "reptile"(reptile) and "''étincelle" ''(sparkle). Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon